1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device information setting apparatus and a device information setting method for setting device information to a field device.
2. Related Art
When the user performs an operation of setting, adjusting, and maintaining a field device with a field bus function, device information is acquired from the field device and is then edited. The device information includes management information of each field device or device parameters peculiar to each device. When the device information is acquired and edited, it is necessary to use a software tool or a program that is uniquely developed by a device vendor. (see e.g., Takeuchi Tetsuo, “FDT/DTM Framework for New Field Device Tools”, Yokogawa Technical Report, Yokogawa Electric Corporation, Vol. 51 No. 2 (2007))
The software tool or the program is prepared for each device. When the same type of device has different device revisions, the devices have different numbers of device parameters or different contents. Therefore, in many cases, software or a program is prepared for each device. When the same type of device having the same function has different device revisions, a plurality of software components or a plurality of programs is needed.
However, when the device is replaced, in some cases, it is difficult to prepare the same types of devices with the same revision. In this case, it is difficult to automatically set device information to a new device. For example, when the life span of the field device is long and the field device needs to be replaced due to, for example, a failure, it is difficult to prepare a substitutive device with, the same revision. In this case, it is necessary to manually set device information when the device is replaced, resulting in an increase in the workload of the user. In addition, when the field device is replaced with another field device manufactured by a different manufacturer, a complicated operation is needed to set device information, resulting in an increase in a setting cost.